Watching Avatar: The Last Airbender
by MelArcoIris
Summary: Some characters Legends of Korra characters magically appeared in a theater to watch as Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the One Hundred Years War.
1. Chapter 1

Not long since Korra came to Republic City to learn airbending, she was also training with Mako and Bolin to win the Pro-bending Championship. But the problem she's facing now is Amon, the leader of the Equalists. That apparently has the ability to take a person's bending.

Korra had just received the invitation to Tarrlok's gala, but everything went black the moment she took the piece of paper.

When she woke up, she was in a red movie chair, she was confused and a little stunned, but was trying to figure out where she was. She looked around and saw that she was not alone. In other chairs were Tenzin, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Jinora, Bolin, Mako, Lin Beifong, and two other people she doesn't know. One was a girl, she had dark brown hair, her skin was white, and her lips were red. And the other was a man with white skin and dark hair. Everyone was still off, so Korra decided to take a look around to see if she could find a way out. For some reason, she could not use any of the bend and apparently there were no visible doors or windows. It was strange that they were in a movie theater, something was certainly wrong.

A few minutes passed and almost everyone was already awake, some were confused yet others stunned, but fortunately no one had serious wounds. The last person to wake up was Bolin, and as soon as that happened, almost all the lights went out, the only one was lit up near a movie screen.

Everyone's attention was to that spotlight, a person was standing looking at all the people in that place. All that person wore was black. Black cape, black hood, black gloves, black shoe… And then the person began to speak.

-I brought you all here to see, and learn from the past. You'll have a very difficult battle with Amon, and with others who will come after him, so you need all the knowledge you can. What you will watch is the beginning of the end of the Hundred Years War, and it all starts when Avatar Aang, the last airbender was found. - The person did not have a concrete voice, it seemed that it was some mechanism to not show his true voice. Everyone seemed a bit unsure of what the person said, because it is not every day that you see what really happened at that time. - I know your parents, or your grandparents, never told you how the war was, always feared or locked up when they were aborted. Here you understand why this behavior. - Everyone began to look at each other, it was true that parents and grandparents never liked to talk a lot about that time, and at least most of them were always curious to know how it really was, not just from the history books. But how did that person know that? - You'll stay here a few days, but do not worry, the world where you live was temporarily paused for you to learn from the past. Call me Rainbow, you're still going to see me a lot here. But for now, I think some of you still do not know each other, introduce yourselves and settle down, when everyone is ready the screen will light up to show you the past. Oh, I almost forgot, bends don't work here, so don't waste your energy trying to use them because it's useless.

Rainbow disappeared as soon as it finished speaking.

Everyone was still a little confused, but since they knew they wouldn't leave that place early, they preferred to start the introductions so they could finally see the past. It may not seem like, but adults were more excited to know the past, than children or teenagers.

-Well…- Bolin began. - My name is Bolin, I'm an earthbender, I'm 16, I'm Mako's young brother and I'm on the Fire Ferrets pro-bending team… I think that's all. - He motioned for Mako to introduce himself.

-I'm Mako, I'm 17 years old, I'm a firebender, I'm Bolin's older brother and I also participate in the pro-bending team Fire Ferrets. - He finished and told Korra to introduce himself.

-My name is Korra, I'm 17, I'm the Avatar, I'm in Republic City to mastered Airbender, and a short while ago I joined the pro-bending team Fire Ferrets.

\- I'm Tenzin, youngest son of Avatar Aang and Katara and the oldest living airbending master. I'm also teaching Korra airbending.

-I am Pema, Tenzin's wife and mother of Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. And I'm also a nonbender.

-I'm Jinora, the first child and eldest daughter of Tenzin and Pema, I'm 10 and I'm an airbender.

\- My name is Ikki, I am the second child of Tenzin and Pema and granddaughter of Avatar Aang and Katara, I am 7 years old, I am an airbender. I live on Air Temple Island with my siblings and with my mother and my father, and Korra is living there with us too, and… - Ikki was talking very fast, and I was going to keep talking, but Pema, her mother, stopped her a little, and instructed Meelo to introduce himself.

-I am Meelo, I am 5 years old and I am an airbender.

-I'm Lin Beifong, the Chief of Police of the Republic City Police Department, I'm an earthbender and the daughter of Toph Beifong.

-I'm Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato, I'm 17 years old and I'm also a nonbender.

-I am Iroh, I am the General of the United Forces, I am a firebender, I am the son of Fire Lord Izumi and grandson of Lord Zuko. - And with that, the introduction are over.

They all sat in the same chairs where they woke up, and waited for the video to begin.

-Hey, did you realize that most of people who are here have any kinship with Avatar Aang's team? - Bolin asked to Korra and Mako.

-Yeah, I did… - Korra answer. She was going to keep talking, but the screen went on and everyone shut up and stop everything they were doing to look at the screen.

* * *

Hey guys. You can can call me Mel, and this is my first fanfic in this site.

I'm sorry if any words are spelled wrong, or some sentences are not in agreement, English is not my mother language and obviously I'm much better reading than writing. I'm still learning the language, but all kind of constructive criticism is welcome.

Tell me what you think of the idea, and if anything has to improve, tell me how.

Thanks for reading this far sz


	2. Chapter 2 - The Boy In The Iceberg

**Katara (** _ **voice over**_ **): Water... Earth... Fire... Air…**

-Tha… That's my Mother voice? - Tenzin asked

 **My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.**

Mako and Iroh hid a little in the chair, they knew that the blame for the war was the Fire Nation. Some old people still see them with bad eyes.

 **Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.**

Now was the time to Korra hide in the chair.

 **A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.**

-Oh my Spirits! They look so young! Look at Master Katara, it's look like she has 13. - Korra was having a 'cuteness attack' if so to speak.

-Actually, is 12. - Tenzin said.

Now Korra and Ikki were having 'cuteness attacks'. Everyone decided to ignore them and keep watching.

 **Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world." (** _ **The words "Avatar: The Last Airbender" were shown on the screen**_ **)**

-That was a great start. - Asami said.

 _ **(The show opens with an overhead shot of iceberg laden waters. The screen pans left and rotates showing footprints in the snow, then fades to soaring pan shot from the air of the icy waters. As if the shot were taken from the outside of an airplane, the camera banks left as it moves forward. It comes to rest and slowly zooms in on a two person canoe out among the icebergs. Cut to a closer shot of the canoe. A teenage boy, Sokka, shaven headed except for a pony tail, stands in the canoe. He looks down at the water, spear at the ready. The other occupant is a young girl. Both wear blue overcoats. The canoe drifts slowly as the boy concentrates on fishing. Cut to a close, overhead shot of the canoe. Beside the boat a fish swims close to the surface in front of the boy.)**_

 **Sokka: It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish.**

 _ **(Katara leans over the edge of the canoe to see a fish. Hesitantly, she removes her left glove. She takes a deep breather and with a look of trepidation begins to motion with her exposed hand. Suddenly, a globe of water containing the fish bursts out of the water.)**_

-She was a newcomer to this waterbending thing, right? - Bolin asked, but no one answer him.

 **Katara: Sokka, look!**

 **Sokka: (** _ **whispers**_ **) Shhh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!**

 **Katara (** _ **trying to retain control of the globe of water**_ **): But Sokka! I caught one!**

 _ **(She struggles with the blob of water and it floats closer to Sokka, who raises his spear to strike a fish. When he cocks his arm back he burst the bubble of water. The fish falls back into the sea and Sokka gets drenched.)**_

 **Katara: Hey!**

-What a bad luck.

 **Sokka (** _ **very exasperated**_ **): Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?**

 **Katara: It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-**

 **Sokka: Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself.**

-I think I never saw that coming. **-** Pema said, and Tenzin agreed with her.

 **Katara: You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water.**

 _ **(Cut to Sokka, who is making a muscle and looking at his reflection in the water. He turns to Katara and gives her a look.)**_

-Or that…

 _ **(Suddenly the boat is bumped, they look up to see they have entered an ice packed area. The begin to work frantically to maneuver the canoe between the icebergs.)**_

 **Katara and Sokka: Ahhh!**

 **Katara: Watch out! Go left! Go left!**

 _ **(Cut to an overhead shot of the canoe as it threads its way through the ice pack. Icebergs are colliding all around them. Each time they manage to avoid getting crushed between the colliding icebergs, but their safety margins decreases rapidly each time. Finally the canoe is crushed when three icebergs collide at once. Sokka and Katara jump out in time onto one of the icebergs. Cut to a wide shot of the ice field. They are now at the mercy of the currents. Then cut back to the kids.)**_

Some of them let out the breath they were holding, seeing that Sokka and Katara were fine. As much as they are seeing something that has already happened, it still worries them a bit.

-At least they're fine. - Jinora said relieved.

-But now they're stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no boat, no food, no place to sleep, in the cold and alone… - Ikki answered her sister.

-Then they must be close to finding Avatar Aang. - Pema said to both of them. - Katara once told me that they found the Avatar Aang trapped in the ice. - Jinora and Ikki smiled.

Korra was starting to get more excited, she had heard several stories about Avatar Aang, but some stories seemed so wrong that she decided not to believe them. And as much as they has a statue of Aang in Republic City, she always wanted to know what he was like when he defeated Fire Lord Ozai

 **Katara: You call that left?**

 **Sokka: You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice.**

 _ **(Cut to a wide shot of the kids on their little iceberg. Behind them a huge towering iceberg rears up into the sky.)**_

 **Katara: So it's my fault?**

 **Sokka: I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up.**

-That was harsh and unnecessary.

 _ **(Cut to a close of up Katara, her anger boiling over. She points at her brother.)**_

 **Katara: You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained...**

 _ **(As she gets more excited, the iceberg on which they are sitting begins to heave. Switch to a wider shot, where the huge iceberg behind her cracks.)**_

 **Katara: Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!**

-That was totally harsh too.

-Geez, they fight a lot, don't they?

 **Sokka (** _ **noticing the cracking iceberg**_ **): Uh... Katara?**

 **Katara: I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!**

 **Sokka: Katara! Settle down!**

 **Katara: No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!**

 _ **(By the end she is screaming. As she finishes, the iceberg behind her splits open entirely. It disintegrates and the major pieces fall into the water, pushing their iceberg away. They hold on desperately until the iceberg settles.)**_

-wow…

-That was when she was just a beginner, imagine what she would do now.

-Mental note, never make Master Katara angry.

 **Sokka: Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara.**

 **Katara: You mean I did that?**

 **Sokka: Yup. Congratulations.**

 _ **(They both are leaning over the edge of the iceberg raft. Suddenly, the water just in front of them begins to glow an incandescent blue. They move backwards on their raft as another, lighter colored iceberg breaks the surface. It is unclear whether this is part of the one Katara broke up or not. As the new iceberg settles, Katara walks to edge of their iceberg raft to get a better look. Deep in the ice, the figure of a boy in a meditation pose is seen. He has white arrows on his fists and on his bald head. Suddenly, his eyes glow and his arrow markings glow white.)**_

-That's totally AWESOME! - Bolin said excited. And everyone agreed with him in that.

 **Katara: He's alive! We have to help.**

 _ **(She grabs Sokka's hockey stick type spear, pulls down her hood and turns to go to the boy.)**_

 **Sokka: Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!**

-That thing is my father…

-That thing is me in the past. - Korra said a little dazed.

-Awkward… - Asami said to Korra.

-You have no idea. - Korra answer.

 _ **(Katara ignores him and skips across a few little icebergs to arrive at the one in which the boy is trapped. Sokka follows. She begins to use the hockey stick to whack the ice. After a few big whacks, she cracks open the ice. It looks like air is released, as if the iceberg had a hollow chamber within it, but it is not entirely clear. The iceberg then cracks from top to bottom and explodes open. A huge shaft of white blue light shoots straight into the heavens. Cut to a quick shot of the iceberg from underwater where it glows brightly, then to shot an above ground shot from somewhere nearby where the shaft of light and the aurora australis is clearly seen in the background. The foreground is occupied by a herd of tiger seals, who rear themselves up and roar at the phenomenon.**_

 _ **Cut to a view of an iron hulled battleship with a spiked prow cutting through the sea also nearby. It is apparently steam powered as it has a single smokestack. The foredeck is much longer than the afterdeck. The bridge appears to be several decks above the main deck. Cut to a shot of the back of a young man on the foredeck dressed in red, also shaven-headed except for a pony-tail, staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship. Then cut to a shot of his face, still illuminated by the shaft of light. The left side of his face is badly scarred around his left eye. This is Prince Zuko. The light from the light shaft dissipates.)**_

-Great, now the enemies know that Aang is alive. - Mako said without thinking.

-That's my grandfather. - Iroh answer.

-And kind of my uncle. - Lin and Tenzin said in sync.

-Sorry, but we all know that he was a bad person in the beginning, so… - Mako was going to continue, but Korra put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He understood the signal as he looked at the three adults with deadly eyes on him, and stopped talking.

 **Zuko: Finally.** _ **(He turns to address someone o.c.)**_ **Uncle, do you realize what this means?**

 _ **(Cut to an old man seated cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game involving domino like objects.)**_

 **Iroh: I won't get to finish my game?**

 **Zuko: It means my search - it's about to come to an end.**

 _ **(Iroh groans.)**_

-It's been so many years since Uncle Iroh died... - Lin said.

-So this is the famous Dragon of the West. Did you meet him? - Korra asked.

-He died when I was about ten. I do not have many memories of him, but something I will never forget is that his tea was wonderful. - Tenzin replied and gave her a little smile.

 **Zuko: That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!**

 **Iroh: Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?**

-He's so calm ... Do you think we'll see him fighting? - Jinora asked.

-I hope so, I would be honored to see him in action. - Mako replied her.

 **Zuko (** _ **exploding in anger**_ **): I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!**

-In the other hand, Zuko is so stressed.

 _ **(Cut back to a wide shot of the exploded iceberg, which quickly shifts to Sokka still shielding his sister from the blast that just dissipated. They look up to see residual blue light still swirling around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Suddenly, the boy appears, his eyes and arrow markings still aglow.)**_

 **Sokka (** _ **raising his spear at the boy**_ **): Stop!**

 _ **(The boy stands up as the glow and residual energy fades. He seems to pass out and slides down the side of the ruined iceberg to Sokka and Katara, who lunges forward and catches him as he falls. Sokka pokes Aang in the head with the blunt end of his weapon.)**_

-What happened to him? - Korra asked with worry

-I think he stayed in the Avatar State for a long time, been a hundred years imprisoned in the State. He needs a lot of energy to do that. - And to the surprise of all, it was Ikki who answered Korra.

 **Katara: Stop it!**

 _ **(She gives Sokka the Heisman and turns to the boy. She gently turns him over so that he is lying on his back. He begins to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes and the camera switches to the boy's p.o.v. to show his view of Katara. A breeze gently blows her braids and we hear him intake a breath.)**_

-They are so young!

 **Aang (** _ **whispering in a weak voice**_ **): I need to ask you something.**

 **Katara: What?**

 **Aang (** _ **still whispering**_ **): Please... come closer.**

 **Katara: What is it?**

 **Aang (** _ **in a normal, even excited voice**_ **): Will you go penguin sledding with me?**

 **Katara: Uh... sure. I guess.**

-That was so cute, and strange at the same time that I don't even know what to say. - Korra said with a little shriek. - But totally changing the subject, what is penguin sledding?" - Korra asked Tenzin, since he was the closest to Aang than anyone else there.

-To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I think they stopped doing those things when the years went by.

 _ **(Aang airbends himself to his feet as he starts to rub the back of his head.)**_

 **Sokka: Ahh!**

 **Aang: What's going on here?**

 **Sokka: You tell us! How'd you get in the ice? (** _ **Poking Aang with his spear**_ **) And why aren't you frozen?**

 **Aang (** _ **batting the spear anway, absently**_ **): I'm not sure.**

 _ **(Aang gasps as a low, animal like noise is heard from o.c. and begins to frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg. He jumps over the lip of what is in fact now a crater and lands on a huge furry animal.)**_

 **Aang: Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy.**

-Appa looks like Oogi, does not he? - Bolin asked no one in particular.

-Well, saying that Appa and Oogi are both flying bison, I'd say it's a little obvious they look like. - Korra replied his friend, who was a little ashamed for not having thought of it before.

 _ **(He leans down and opens one of the beasts eyes. He closes it again. Aang hops down and tries to lift the animal's huge head, but without effect. Katara and Sokka come around the corner and their mouths drop in shock as the see the monster, whose mouth opens and licks the boy trying to wake him up.)**_

 **Aang: Haha! You're okay!**

 _ **(He hugs Appa, then cut to a wide shot of the destroyed iceberg. Appa occupies most of the crater left by the explosion. He is a huge flying bison with six legs and horns like a steer. He gets up and shakes himself off a bit.)**_

 **Sokka: What is that thing?**

 **Aang: This is Appa, my flying bison.**

 **Sokka: Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister.**

Almost everyone laughed at Sokka's phrase.

 _ **(Aang is about to reply, but doesn't as Appa begins to sneeze. Aang ducks in time as Appa proceeds to sneeze all over Sokka.)**_

 **Sokka: Ewww! Aahh!**

 _ **(Sokka, covered in snot, tries to get rid of it by rolling around on the ice and snow.)**_

-EW!

 **Aang: Don't worry. It'll wash out.**

 **Sokka: Ugh!**

 **Aang: So, do you guys live around here?**

 **Sokka: Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy.**

 **Katara: Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye.**

 _ **(Cut to a shot of Aang's innocent face, his smile accompanied by a funny sound effect.)**_

 **Katara: The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name.**

 **Aang: I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!**

 _ **(As Aang sneezes he zooms of the ground far into the air. He responds to her question after he lands to the whistling sound of a bomb dropping.)**_

 **Aang: I'm Aang.** _ **(He sniffles and rubs his nose.)**_

 **Sokka: (** _ **incredulous**_ **) You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air.**

-It always happens to me when I have a cold. - Jinora said, you can sense the annoy in her voice.

-I know right! It's awful. Especially when I have sneezing crises, I stay without touching the ground for a long time. - Ikki agreed with her sister.

 **Aang: Really? It felt higher that that.**

 **Katara (** _ **gasping**_ **): You're an airbender!**

 **Aang: Sure am.**

 **Sokka: Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense.**

 _ **(Sokka turns to walk off, but is stopped at the iceberg's edge. The camera zooms way out to show how desolate the area is. Just sea and ice.)**_

 **Aang: Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift.**

 _ **(Aang airbends himself onto Appa's head, then to the top of his back where rests an enormous saddle. Reigns are attached to both of Appa's great horns.)**_

-It's look like he is a really good airbender. - Korra said.

-Well, apparently he is already a master, the arrow tattoos show this. - Ikki replied.

-But he's only a child, the maximum he should have, must be 14 years.

-Actually is 112, but he seems only 12 since he got stuck on ice for 100 years. - Tenzin corrected.

 **Katara: We'd love a ride! Thanks!** _ **(She gets on Appa.)**_

 **Sokka: Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster.**

 **Katara: Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?**

 _ **(Sokka starts to say something and gives up before he does. He sighs. Cut to Katara and Sokka in the back part of the saddle. Katara looks excited. Sokka looks grumpy, arms folded across his chest.)**_

-Poor Sokka.

 **Aang: Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!**

 _ **(Aang shakes the reigns and Appa makes a low rumble. Cut to a rear shot of Appa. He flaps his huge beaver tail and then launches into the air. He spreads his legs wide, but then comes right back down into the water with a huge splash. He begins to swim them forward.)**_

-What happened? - Asami asked.

 **Aang (** _ **shaking the reigns again**_ **): Come on, Appa. Yip yip.**

 **Sokka: Wow. That was truly amazing.**

 **Aang: Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see.**

 _ **(He makes a "soaring through the sky" motion with his hand, his eyes finally resting on Katara. He leaves them there, a smile on his face as he looks at her.)**_

 **Katara: Why are you smiling at me like that?**

 **Aang: Oh... I was smiling?**

 **Sokka (** _ **disgusted**_ **): Uuuuugh.**

-What a little cute lover boy.

 _ **(Cut to a shot of Appa swimming through the water, flopping his tale. Fade back to Prince Zuko's Fire Navy ship. Zuko, on the spotting deck off the bridge looking forward, is approached by Iroh. It is now night.)**_

 **Iroh: I'm going to bed now.** _ **(He makes an exaggerated yawn)**_ **Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.**

 **Zuko: Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over.**

 _ **(Fade back to a long shot of Appa swimming, his friends on his back. Cut to a closer, overhead shot. Aang lies back on top of Appa's head. Katara, in the saddle on Appa's back with her brother, crawls forward and looks down from the saddle at Aang.)**_

 **Katara: Hey.**

 **Aang: Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?**

 **Katara: I guess I was wondering – your being an airbender and all – if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar.**

 **Aang (** _ **looking disconcerted**_ **): Uhh... no. I didn't know him... I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry.**

 **Katara: Okay. Just curious. Goodnight.**

 **Aang: Sleep tight.**

-Why he lied to her?

-Don't know.

 _ **(Katara turns away and the camera zooms up to Aang, who also looks away, an expression of fear on his face. Cut to a long shot of Appa swimming again before a cut to commercial break.)**_

 _ **(The show returns to Aang in a dream. The colors are grays, crèmes and pale browns. He wakes up on top of Appa and the view rotates with Aang in Appa's saddle, then cut to Aang struggling against Appa's reigns with heavy rain coming down.)**_

-A bad dream? - Mako asked.

-Probably. - Bolin answered his brother.

 **Aang: Aaahhh!**

 _ **(Cut to an underwater shot, where Aang and Appa suddenly penetrate the surface and enter the watery depths. They come up briefly for air, Appa groans, but they are once again driven under the storm tossed waves. As they drift downward, Aang drops Appa's reigns and begins to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Aang's eyes and markings glow white. He puts his hands together and he freezes himself and Appa in a huge ball of ice.)**_

-So that's what happened to him... - Pema said.

-Well, it's just a part, we do not know why he was in a storm like that. - Iroh replied. Everyone was quiet for a minute, thinking of several different things. Until Korra breaks that silence.

-How could he get into the Avatar State?

-He's an Airbender Master, the Air Nomads had a very strong connection to the Spiritual World. So even knowing one element, he can already enter the Spiritual World and consequently in the Avatar State. The only problem is that he can not control the State until he unlocks the seven chacaras. - Tenzin explained to Korra.

-And how do you know so much about it? - Mako asked.

-I read a lot about it. One day, I would have to explain these things to the next Avatar

 **Katara (** _ **voice over**_ **): Aang! Aang, wake up!** _ **(He wakes up, gasping)**_ **It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you.**

 _ **(Aang gets up and puts on his shirt and hood. Katara looks at his airbender tattoos. She grabs Aang by the hand and drags him outside. He carries a staff with him.)**_

 **Aang: Whaaaa!**

 _ **(Cut to a wide overhead shot as Katara pulls him out. A small crowd has gathered to greet him. It is composed of women of various ages and children.)**_

 **Katara: Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang.**

-Wow, the Southern Water Tribe, it's quite different from what I remember when I was learning the other three elements. - Korra said with a little pity.

-It was harder at that time, even to have a fair amount of people in a tribe that is not from the Fire Nation. - Mako replied.

 _ **(Aang bows to them in a friendly manner, but the people pull back from him anyway.)**_

 **Aang: Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?**

 _ **(An old woman enters the frame as Aang inspects his clothes for bison snot.)**_

 **Gran Gran: Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you.**

 **Aang: 'Extinct'?**

-That must have been a shock to him, to know that his whole nation is extinct and to be the last one left. - Bolin said.

 **Katara: Aang, this is my grandmother.**

 **Gran Gran: Call me Gran Gran.**

 **Sokka (** _ **grabbing Aang's staff**_ **): What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this.**

 **Aang: It's not for stabbing.** _ **(He creates a jet of air that sucks the staff back into his hand.)**_ **It's for airbending.**

 _ **(Aang opens the staff into a glider with red wings.)**_

-We have similar gliders! - Ikki said excitedly.

 **Little Girl: Magic trick! Do it again!**

 **Aang: Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly.**

 **Sokka: You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly.**

 **Aang: Check again!**

 _ **(Aang launches himself into the air with his glider. He soars through the air, doing loops as the villagers on the ground point to him in wonder.)**_

 **Villagers: Whoa... it's flying... it's amazing!**

 _ **(Aang looks down at Katara who smiles at him. He is so enthralled with her attention that slams right into Sokka's guard tower. He pulls his head out of the tower and falls to the ground with his glider.)**_

-Oh man… - Bolin tried to not laugh, but he couldn't control it anymore.

 **Aang (** _ **as he crashes**_ **): Oof!**

 **Sokka (** _ **gasping**_ **): My watchtower!**

 **Katara: That was amazing.**

 _ **(She helps Aang back to his feet. He twirls his glider shut as Sokka examines the damaged tower behind him. After Aang closes the glider a huge bank of snow buries Sokka.)**_

-I feel a little sorry for Sokka. - Asumi said.

-Same here. - Korra agreed with her with a chuckle.

 **Sokka: Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long.**

 **Aang: You're a waterbender!**

 **Katara: Well... sort of. Not yet.**

 **Gran Gran: All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores.**

 _ **(Gran Gran leads Katara away.)**_

 **Katara: I told you! He's the real thing, Gran Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me.**

 **Gran Gran: Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy.**

 **Katara: But he's special. I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom.**

 _ **(She looks over to her right. Cut to Aang with his tongue frozen to his staff, children gathered around him.)**_

 **Aang: (** _ **slurring**_ **) Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff.**

 **-** How can he be your father, Tenzin? - Korra asked. - He seems to be a lot more fun than you.

-Believe me, this was always something everyone wants to know! - Lin replied, teasing Tenzin. Pema and Iroh giggled for being really truthful.

 _ **(A child next to him grabs the staff and yanks, but Aang's tongue stays stuck.)**_

 **Children (** _ **clapping**_ **): Tee hee!**

 _ **(Fade to an afternoon or sunset shot of Zuko's ship cutting through the waves, then cut to Zuko facing two Fire Navy seamen. Iroh sits nearby.)**_

 **Iroh: Again.**

 _ **(Zuko blasts fire from his hands at the guards, but misses. Then the guards attack Zuko with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko dodges. He back flips over the guards to land behind them.)**_

 **Zuko: Ha! Heeya!**

 _ **(Iroh sighs and gets up.)**_

 **Iroh: No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.** _ **(Iroh demonstrates, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but does not hit him)**_ **Get it right this time.**

 **Zuko: Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready.**

 **Iroh: No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics.** _ **(More forcefully)**_ **Drill it again!**

-See? Patience is the key to everything, Korra. - Tenzin said to Korra, who ignored and continue watching.

 **Zuko: Grrrr... huh!** _ **(He blasts one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire.)**_ **The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!**

 **Iroh: Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck.** _ **(Begins eating)**_ **Num num... num…**

-Man, I love him. - Bolin said.

 _ **(Cut to a shot of the afternoon sky. The screen pans down to reveal Sokka, clearly addressing an audience as he paces back and forth.)**_

 **Sokka: Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?**

 _ **(Cut to the audience. It is a group of six children, most of whom are toddlers.)**_

-Oh my! What a cute little thing! - Korra said letting out a few shrieks. Asami giggled a little at the waterbender girl. While the others just ignored. Well, almost all the others, since Ikki was having the same reaction of Korra, only that in silence.

 **Little Boy (** _ **raising his hand**_ **): I gotta pee!**

 **Sokka: Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks.**

 **Little Boy: But I really gotta go.**

 **Sokka (** _ **sighing**_ **): Okay... who else has to go?**

 _ **(All six raise their hands. Sokka slaps his forehead in disgust as all six exit to the right. Katara enters from the left.)**_

 **Katara: Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago.**

 _ **(Cut to Aang emerging from a small igloo type bathroom stall. He adjusts his pants and smiles at the trip of boys coming to use the toilet.)**_

 **Aang (** _ **gesturing over his shoulder at the toilet**_ **): Wow! Everything freezes in there!**

-That's disgusting. - Jinora said.

 **Children: Hahaha!**

 **Sokka: Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only.**

 **Kid (** _ **voice over**_ **): Wheeee!**

 _ **(Cut to a rear shot of Appa, Aang on his back. They have propped up his tail using a makeshift sawhorse. A kid has used Appa's back and tail as a slide to land in a pile of snow. The children, and soon Katara, all start laughing.)**_

 **Sokka: Stop! Stop it right now!** _ **(To Aang)**_ **What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on.**

 **Aang: What war?** _ **(He hops down off of Appa)**_ **What are you talking about?**

-He don't know about the war… - Pema said feeling bad for the boy.

 **Sokka: You're kidding, right?**

 _ **(Aang's gaze shifts slightly off of Sokka to look at something beyond him o.c.)**_

 **Aang: PENGUIN!**

 _ **(To accentuate Aang's exclamation the screen around him vibrates slightly in a visual effect. Cut to a shot of a penguin in distance, visible between Sokka and Katara. The camera closes on the penguin almost instantly. The penguin, aware that it has been spotted, makes an excited noise and turns to waddle away. Aang uses his airbending skill to run at unbelievable speed toward the horizon where the penguin had just been.)**_

-He distracted himself very quickly, did not he? - Iroh asked.

-Yeah, he can run really fast too.

 **Sokka: He's kidding, right?**

 _ **(Fade to a beach loaded with penguins who waddle around squawking. Katara enters, looking for Aang.)**_

 **Katara: Aang?**

 _ **(Cut to Aang chasing some penguins, but unable to catch them as the waddle away.)**_

 **Aang: Haha! Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?**

 _ **(Aang lunges, but falls flat on his face. He gets back up as Katara approaches.)**_

 **Aang: Oof! Heh heh, I have a way with animals.** _ **(He puts his arms out and waddles in imitation of the four flippered penguins)**_ **Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp!**

-That's very embarrassing. - Mako said.

-If he's having fun… - Korra didn't continue her phrase.

 **Katara: (** _ **giggles**_ **) Hahaha... Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending.**

 **Aang: You got a deal! Just one little problem. I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?**

 **Katara (** _ **looking away in sadness**_ **): No. You're looking at the only waterbender on the whole South Pole.**

-Wow…

 **Aang: This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you.**

 **Katara: Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world.**

 **Aang: But you forget: I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a master!**

-That's sweet of him. - Pema said.

 **Katara (** _ **happily**_ **): That's... (** _ **then uncertain)**_ **I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before.**

 **Aang: Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?**

 **Katara (** _ **mock teacherly tone**_ **): Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe.**

 _ **(She produces a little fish from her coat and tosses it at Aang. He is instantly surrounded by a horde of hungry penguins.**_

 _ **Fade to a shot of an ice bank. It appears to be late afternoon. Suddenly, Katara and Aang rocket off the ice bank, each sitting atop a penguin. The land on the bank below and continue down at high speed on the penguin's belly. Aang and his penguin take a jump off a small ramp, eventually landing in front of Katara. She takes the jump and lands near him. They laugh and whoop happily.)**_

-So, penguin sledding is literally penguin sledding. - Iroh said.

-I think we should have figure this out sooner. - Lin said to him.

 **Katara: I haven't done this since I was a kid!**

-Why did not I, Bumi and Kya do that when we were kids? - Tenzin asked, folding his arms.

-Are you jealous? - Pema asked, holding on to keep from laughing at the childishness.

-Yes. - Tenzin replied and Pema did her best to hold back the laughter, some sounds left her mouth, but she managed to hold it for the most part.

 **Aang: You still are a kid!**

 _ **(They continue to rocket across the frozen landscape, eventually entering system of ice tunnels. The tunnels are have periodic gaps where sunlight pours through. They emerge from the tunnels and get off their mounts, which stand up and dizzily wander away making little chirping noises. They walk forward, looking at something in front of them.)**_

-This look really fun. I wanna do that! - Korra said in sync with Bolin, so the two looked at each other and did a high-five

 **Aang: Whoa... what is that?**

 _ **(Cut to a huge ship locked in the ice in front of them. It is a derelict Fire Navy ship, silhouetted by the sun behind it.)**_

-A Fire Navy ship...

 **Katara (** _ **deathly serious**_ **): A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people.**

 _ **(Aang begins to walk to the ship.)**_

 **Katara: Aang, stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped.**

 **Aang: If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear.**

 _ **(She looks uncertain, then follows him to the ship. They climb up and enter the ship through a gaping hole in one of the forward compartments below the water line. They walk around the dark corridors inside past many a darkened room.)**_

 **Katara: This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks.**

 **Aang: Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war.**

-Poor boy, he must be so confused.

 **Katara: Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?**

 **Aang: I don't know... a few days, maybe?**

 **Katara: I think it was more like a hundred years!**

 **Aang: What? That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?**

 **Katara: Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation.**

 _ **(Aang puts his hand to his head and walks backward. Stunned by this realization, he sinks to the floor.)**_

-Can I hug him? - Ikki asked, but no one replied.

 **Aang: A hundred years! I can't believe it.**

 **Katara (** _ **kneeling next to him**_ **): I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this.**

 **Aang: I did get to meet you.**

 **Katara (** _ **smiles**_ **): Come on. Let's get out of here.**

 _ **(She helps him back to his feet and they start walking once again. Fade to an exterior shot of the Fire Navy ship. Cut back to an interior shot of the ship as Aang enters a darkened room on the ship, Katara behind in the hallway.)**_

 **Katara: Aang? Let's head back. This place is creepy.**

 **Aang: Huh?**

 _ **(Cut to a shot of Aang's foot dragging a trip wire on the floor. Behind them the door is blocked by a grate that drops from the ceiling. They grab it just after it falls shut. They are trapped.)**_

 **Aang: What's that you said about booby traps?**

 _ **(Around them, machinery in the room starts to operate. Gauges show steam pressure and wheels begin to turn. Steam begins to pour out of some of the equipment. Cut to an exterior shot of the ship. Suddenly, a bright flare explodes out of the Fire Navy ship and into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Cut back to Aang and Katara looking out the window of the ship's bridge.)**_

 **Aang: Uh oh.**

 _ **(Cut back to the flare as it rises. When it reaches its zenith it explodes with a small shower of sparks. Cut back to Aang and Katara with a wide shot on the bridge. There is a hole in the ceiling that Aang is looking at.)**_

 **Aang: Hold on tight!**

 _ **(He grabs Katara, who cries out in surprise, and launches them both through the hole in the ceiling. He lands with her in his arms on top of the bridge.**_

 _ **Cut to a long shot of the falling flare as seen through the lens of a telescope. The telescope follows the flare down for a few moments, before shifting downwards to show Aang hopping down the ship and the ice which encases it to the ground below, Katara still in his arms.)**_

-Double "uh oh".

 **Zuko (** _ **voice over**_ **): The last airbender.** _ **(Cut to a profile view of Zuko looking through his telescope)**_ **Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar...**

 _ **(Zuko looks back into his telescope to see Aang and Katara running across the ice away from the ship. He then scans left quickly, then pulls it back right to focus on Katara's village.)**_

 **Zuko: ...as well as his hiding place.**

 _ **(Cut to a close up of Zuko's left eye, the scarred one, which arches in determination.)**_

-That's not gonna end up really well.

-So it looks like we ended this episode from the past. - Mako said, getting up from his chair and stiffening.

-I'm hungry. - Bolin said, and Korra agreed.

-I'm thirsty. - Asami said

Tenzin ignored the four and went to see if the children are all alright, Meelo was asleep, which made sense since he did not say anything since the episode began. Ikki and Jinora were talking about what they think about what they saw, the only thing he could hear right from the conversation was "but how was he a hundred years on ice and still looked the same?" He left the girls talking and returned to his place, waiting for everyone to return to theirs, the faster they finish it, the faster they go home.

-When your mother told me that you found Avatar Aang on ice, I thought it was a that she had actually found him hibernating on the ice. - Pema started a conversation with Tenzin, to see if time passed faster.

-I think I felt the same way. But she had never told me that my father lied about not being the Avatar when they met. - Tenzin said. - I always thought he was too polite to lie or something.

-If you doubt it, we'll see your mother lying. - Lin entered the conversation as he returned to his place.

-I find it difficult, from what I know about Katara, she does not support lies. - Iroh got into the conversation too.

-Well, we'll find out, we have to watch anyway. - Pema replied and sat down in her seat, waiting for something to happen on the screen so it would not be so boring.

The screen was reconnected, but this time with a message on it. making everyone stop what they were doing before they started reading the message.

-I saw some of you are hungry, I left some snacks on a table behind the last row. When you settle back to your seats, the screen will be switched back on to pass a new episode. Enjoy, regards, Rainbow. - Tenzin finished reading. Meelo, even having just woken up, went to the table and picked up some sweets along with a few more people.

-Do you think my brothers, or Iroh's mother, are going to come here? Maybe even Suyin, Lin's sister? - Tenzin asked Pema.

-I have no idea.

Lin sat next to Pema, and as hard as it was, she could not leave the environment stranger than she already was.

-Pema, can we try to get along with each other? Because apparently we will not leave this place anytime soon. And I would not want to leave the bad situation for others who are enjoying it. - Pema did not answer, so Lin continued. - Then if yo-

-Sure. - Pema finally replied.

-Thanks.

They all sat down and waited for the episode to begin as they ate and drank what was released.

* * *

Hey, I'm back.

Thanks for the people who commented in the last chapter, I tried to put some tips that you gave me. Keep telling me to know what you think, if I should change something and these things.

Thank you so much for the people who have favored and for those who are following the story. You make me want to continue.

If I have something wrong or no agreement, I'm sorry. I'll try to sort it in the next chapter.

Constructive tips are always welcome.

If you want to talk about something, just call pv.

And I think that's just it for today.

Thanks for reading until here, 'til the next chapter.


End file.
